Absolute
by VanillaSpecs
Summary: The boys are setting out for Altissia, but nothing ever goes according to plan as they'll soon find out. What was meant to be a simple and straightforward journey, end's up a series of trials and tribulations for all of them, losses ensue and friendships are tested, but the main thing is they stick together. (Ch. 1 Re-uploaded due to format errors [Thanks for pointing that out!])
1. Chapter 1

"Do we have to help? Like- Really?" Gladio asked, practically on his knees begging and pleading for Ignis not to make him continue.

Said man just stared at him with mild amusement. "Gladio… Need I remind you we're Noct's friends as well as retainers? It's common decency. Now, make yourself useful and help me."

With a hefty sigh of defeat Gladio grumbled his way over to help Ignis move some boxes and furniture. It was the night before they were to set out for Altissia and Noct roped the pair- and Prompto against his will- into helping clear his apartment. The process took the better part of the day so far and was creeping into night, to the despair of Ignis, wanting them all to get an early night lest there be endless moaning tomorrow.

"Noct… You're meant to be packing those, not reading them." Ignis quirked an eyebrow at the Prince, currently holed away reading a comic while the rest of the work.

"Right- Sorry Specs. I'm just so tired and bored… Shoulda started this yesterday." Noct spared a glance at his Adviser only to be plagued with a hard stare.

"I said that. Multiple times. Perhaps one day you'll listen to me"

"He gotcha there Princess, even blondie told you so." Gladio gestured to Prompto, packing away the DVD's and CD's.

Noct huffed and threw the comic in the box, rising to his feet to raid the cupboards, a hand on his stomach. "Hey, Specs we got any snacks left? I'm starving."

"I'm afraid not. Though there is fruit in the fridge." Noct simply grimaced and Ignis rolled his eyes. "I'll visit the shop and prepare something shortly, I trust you won't waste away until then?"

Noctis grunted and nodded in affirmation, returning to his corner and continuing to throw books and comic books alike into a box. Gladio nudged Ignis with his elbow and cocked a smile, to which the latter frowned at in partial confusion, turning away to tie off yet another rubbish bag.

True to his word, Ignis excused himself after a short while, trusting Gladio to keep the younger men engaged and productive. The apartment was clean and packed, aside from the things Ignis left out to use for dinner and a couple of blankets, a roll of toilet roll and toothbrushes. Prompto planned to stay with Noct overnight, Ignis would go home and go over the agenda and the like, Gladio would just do whatever he usually does. Which is bug his boyfriend continuously and then steal his bed.

When the Adviser eventually returned, Noct had persuaded Prompto to act starved and sleep deprived, thus trying to sway Ignis into calling it a night.

"The kids missed you, Iggy." Gladio joked, referring to the silent pleading of the younger men, still rolling around like a pair of drama queens or in Noct's case; Drama Prince. A fitting title beside the Prince of Naps.

"Dad was negligent." Chided Noct. By the way his pout had formed a smirk, he'd do or say anything to get some reaction from his friend, minus Prompto's snickering.

"Apparently so. The pair of you can stop the theatrics now, rather than attempt to goad or force a healthy meal into you, I look the liberty of ordering you a pizza. And with the apartment practically clean, we can retire, do clean up after yourselves."

While Noct and Prompto celebrated, Gladio rose to stand beside Ignis, a soft smile on his lips. "You're too soft, Igs."

"Perhaps. But it's in everyone's best interest we wrap this up quickly, surely a cranky Prince isn't your idea of a good start either." Ignis flashed a smile and before Gladio could reply he'd set about finishing up the packing. Namely sellotaping the boxes shut.

That left nothing for him to do but haul ass out, before Ignis could find or remember something to do. "C'mon Iggy, they'll be fine."

"I'll be over tomorrow morning to finish preparations. Noct, let me make myself clear now, I will not hesitate to drag you out of bed tomorrow." The bespeckled man put on his 'mom' voice, Noct looking momentarily shocked that Ignis would do such a thing but that faded into a wry smile.

"Gotcha Specky. Later guys!"

"See ya Igster! Later Gladio!"

With a last goodbye, Gladio practically dragged his boyfriend to the car, desperate to leave and get some sleep, or fool around. Whichever came first. So, with Ignis deposited in the car, Gladio started driving back to his partners place, it wasn't as though the Shield pretty much lived there, too. So much so that Ignis permitted him to store a few cup noodles in the cupboard and an extra toothbrush in the bathroom.

Sure enough, as soon as they entered the apartment Gladio beelined straight to bed, with little regard for his clothes or a shower. On the other hand, Ignis stayed in the kitchen to review things at least once more, consulting the map and his notebook as well as various messages and emails.

In theory the journey was simple enough, drive to Galdin Quay and board the ferry to Altissia, everything would fall into place once they arrived. Meet with Lunafreya, finish the wedding preparations, complete introductions and then Noctis would marry. It would be down to their Prince when they returned to Lucis but seemingly there isn't a rush to come back.

"You coming to bed or what?"

Ignis glanced up from his notebook to see Gladio leaning in the doorway, shirtless and sleepy. "In time. I thought you were asleep."

"Nah, almost but I can't sleep without you, C'mon Igs, you've looked over that stuff so much I'm surprised you ain't memorised it. Do I have to carry you?" Gladio spoke in a way that made Ignis' eyebrow twitch. "Love the new glasses by the way."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Said the Adviser, adjusting his glasses as he did so. The old thick-rimmed glasses had been replaced by a much more adult and stylish type, they certainly helped sway Gladio more often than not.

The Shield huffed and flexed, tauntingly making his way over to the table, a devilish smile on his lips. "Gets me everywhere. You're the one that said an early night, means all of us Iggy." Said man went to protest but he knew it'd fall on deaf ears, so when Gladio picked him up, he stayed silent and pouted like a child the entire time. Though that didn't last, even with Ignis' iron will and stubbornness, he couldn't withstand Gladio's charm or purposefully placed kisses.

The next morning Gladio woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and a grilled-cheese sandwich, though his attention was stolen from the delightful sandwich by his half-naked boyfriend, looking too hot for his own good this early, eyes wandering from the light bruises on his hips to the hickeys dotted along his shoulders and neck. It gave Gladio a sense of pride knowing he put those there.

"Thanks Igs. Gotta say, you wanna leave on time- you might wanna put a shirt on- or I'm hauling you back into bed for round two." A sly smirk made its way onto his lips and Ignis cocked a suggestive smile, raising an eyebrow.

"That so? Unfortunately, it'll be awhile until we have the time to… Fool around so to speak." As he spoke, Ignis pulled on the crownsguard shirt he laid out last night, turning back to face Gladio. "Have you spoken to Iris? She asked me if you would stop by before we leave, to say goodbye."

Gladio instantly grabbed his phone from the night stand, seeing the flurry of messages from Iris asking just that. "I'll drop by after I take you to Princess', you packed?"

His question was met with a look that simply said, 'Do you need to ask that?'. "But of course. I even had the time to pack for you while you were asleep. The luggage is in the trunk along with Noct's and Prompto's. Just waiting on you now really." Ignis pointed out, Gladio practically shovelled his breakfast down and downed his coffee, hopping out of bed to shower before Ignis went to do his hair.

When he emerged, clean and content, his crownsguard clothes were laid out for him, necklace and chain set carefully beside them. If he can speed eat, he can speed dress, too. Within minutes Gladio was fully dressed and waiting on Ignis to finish up his hair, staring out of the window while he waited. It'd be a while before he'd see this view again.

"Ready to go?" He said as Ignis appeared in the living room, prim and proper as ever.

"Indeed, let us be off. Noct will want to see His Majesty before we depart, since I left my car a Noct's, I'll take us there so you can go home."

As planned, Gladio dropped Ignis off at Noct's and drove off home in time to catch Iris. The Adviser had the pleasure of literally dragging Noct out of bed while Prompto just videoed it for blackmail. Meanwhile Gladio was getting a lecture from Iris about being careful and taking care of the guys, not that he needed such a conversation to know what he had to do. Though by the time Iris was finished with him, Noct and Prompto were ready to go so, Ignis messaged him that the three of them would be at the Citadel waiting for him. Needless to say, when Gladio arrived the two younger men were impatient and Ignis was roped into idle conversation with his uncle, looking thankful for the timely rescue that was the Shield arrival.

The next time the four of them walk down these steps, it'll be the last for a long while. Altissia was not a short journey given it appeared so in theory, and it's likely the newlyweds will want to travel or stay for a time before returning to Lucis. In a way, it made Gladio sad to think about it, his charge growing up so fast and getting married, the four of them won't have enough time for the usual shenanigans after, and even less so when Noct becomes King.

With that in mind, he looked to Ignis and tried to imagine a way they could sustain their relationship, with the extra duties and less personal time... It would be difficult and strained. Various thoughts ran rampant through his mind then, many scenarios played out in the years to come and not many seemed to be a happy ending. The thought of proposing even flitted across his mind for a second, thinking it absurd but then realising it may not be such a bad idea, but certainly not now. Four years he'd been with Ignis, and it's the happiest he's been, hopefully the Adviser can agree- He certainly smiles more than before. Upon recalling times they'd just talk, the moments of pillow talks, hell even the rare drunk talks; Each time the matter was brought up, Ignis never once discarded the notion as preposterous but merely as a joke.

So maybe it wasn't a total dream after all, there would be a time for all that though and unfortunately the time isn't now. The matter at hand now is making sure Noct gets safely to Altissia and to Lunafreya. It then dawned on him that one day a choice may have to be made, between his love and his charge, decorum demands that not even a moment's hesitation is permitted in a situation like that, but Ignis knows and respects that. Were he dying he'd probably still ask Gladio to protect Noctis, being the Shield of the King is a taxing position, it could one day mean his life. But even so, he's willing to dedicate his life to Noctis and Ignis, Prompto, too.

Deep in his own thoughts Gladio didn't realise he was running on autopilot, as he often did at professional events or social gatherings, unless he had company. Namely Noct or Ignis, since Prompto was allowed to many events despite Noct's pleading.

"Gladio...? Are you alright?" A concerned voice asked. Gladio snapped out of his deep thinking and was met with a worried Ignis.

"Yeah, you were fully spaced out in the hall, you good big guy?" Prompto chimed in, equally concerned by the looks of it. Noct just looked indifferent and moody.

"All good here, just thinking is all. We off already, eh?" Ignis didn't look entirely convinced but let it slide either way.

Here begins the journey, in the Regalia- Or the King's trusty steed as they often called her- to Galdin Quay.

Had they not run into car trouble a little ways outside the Wall. One could only hope this wasn't an omen, the God's way of telling them not to go.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for pointing out the formating spazzed up! I would never have known and that'd be more embarrassing than it already is so thank you again!

Excuse the heavy use of in-game dialogue here, it gets better and less canon-y in later chapters I swear. I should also mention none of my chapters are beta'd so any huge mistakes, just point 'em out and I'll change them- At any point, like even in my later chapters.

"I think we can forget about hitching our way there…" Gladio grumbled, resorting to leaning against the car door, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Thought people were friendly outside the city."

"You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers." Ignis spoke plainly, letting out a sigh as he stared at the road ahead, ever so slightly grateful to be sat in the car rather than pushing it.

The Shield rolled his shoulders, prepared to continue. "Just gonna have to push her all the way."

"I've already pushed myself… To the brink of death." Prompto piped up, laid behind the car like the drama queen he was quickly becoming under Noct's tutelage. Thought perhaps it wasn't entirely theatrical, they had been pushing the car for some time and he was fairly scrawny compared to say Gladio.

"Oh, get up." Said Gladio, patting Noct on the back and nudging Prompto's foot with his own. When neither of them made to move he kicked Prompto lightly, "C'mon, car isn't gonna move itself."

Moaning and groaning, both Noct and Prompto begrudgingly got to their feet and split to their respective sides, Gladio at the rear of the car. "Sheesh, I thought the car was supposed to move us."

"Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Can it. Ready… Steady…" Another groan from Prompto as he and Noct secured a good grip on the car. "Push!" And yet another, seemingly the only way the younger men could express their discomfort and frustration. Pushing their heavy, broken down car with the sun bearing down on them was certainly a good start to their journey.

After not even five minutes Noct decided to pipe up and restart the complaints. "Un. Believable."

"Not exactly a fairy tale beginning, huh, Prince Noctis?" Gladio chimed in sarcastically, Noct rolling his eyes at the comment and soldiered on.

"We let ourselves get carried away." Was Ignis' only addition to the conversation, his only job at the moment being to make sure the car keeps going straight. Meanwhile the rest of them slaved away.

"Look, these things happen!" Prompto said, cheery as ever given the situation.

"Let's just hope this isn't some omen."

"Gladio, do me a favour.-"

"What?"

"-Push this thing by yourself!" Noct said breathlessly, as if there weren't 2 other people pushing as well.

"All by myself?"

"You won't even notice if we just let go." Prompto teased.

"Prompto, don't even think about it." The threat imminent in the Shield's voice, so much so Prompto didn't dare even mess around and pretend to let go.

"Save some breath for pushing."

"Ignis, c'mon- time to switch!"

"Uh-uh! We just switched back there!"

"And it's my turn, Noct." The livewire stated, Noct shooting him a sidelong glare.

"His 'turn'." Ignis agreed, a slight undertone of amusement, to the dismay of Noct, who now wore a permanent scowl. The last few complaints consisted of Prompto complaining his hands hurt and then Gladio threatening to kill him barehanded. And that was when Ignis turned on his mp3, borrowing Noct's speaker.

_A few hours later_

In time the four of them made it to Hammerhead, home of the Hammerhead garage and Takka's pitstop. And a shabby caravan, one the four of them would likely spend the night in if repairs took too long. Out of breath, aching and sweating, grateful for a real chance to sit down. At least Gladio, Prompto and Noct were, Ignis was sat 'steering' most of the way. Contrary to their rocky start, Hammerhead seemed quite lively and quaint, given that Gladio spotted one of the drivers that made an unwelcome remark earlier on, ending in Ignis dragging him back to the car while reciting a lecture. To the sheer amusement of Noct and Prompto.

Until a cheery looking woman made her way over, from the looks of things she was a mechanic. Or a rather dedicated… Actor. However, the former was the most likely scenario, judging by the attire and the way her eyes lit up at seeing the Regalia, broken down or no.

"Hey there! Y'all kept a girl waitin'." She said, Gladio noticed Prompto looking speechless and lovesick already, wide eyed and slack jawed. "Now, which one's the prince?" On cue Noct rose gingerly from behind the car and the woman turned her attention to him. "Hello, Your Highness. Congrats on your wedding!"

"Not hitched, just yet…" Poor boy looked uncomfortable as can be. More so than when Ignis accidentally walked in on him stark naked, needless to say, there was a very long and awkward silence that evening. Well, for the rest of the week.

"Lady Lunafreya's groom-to-be, here in Hammerhead."

"Apologies for taking so long." Ignis chimed in, saving Noct the hardship of making some half-assed excuse or apology, as well as saving him from spontaneously combusting by the looks of things. Gladio couldn't help but snap a picture of it for blackmail.

"You'd best save your apologies for Paw-Paw." She giggled, inspecting the car a little while she spoke.

"Well, that makes you…" Gladio asked, not openly questioning but suggestive enough to sound like one.

The woman stopped her inspection and just looked at him with a smile, "Cindy- Cid's grease-monkey granddaughter."

"Roll 'er in while I'm still young!" An elderly looking man wandered up to them from the garage, the four of them naturally assumed him to be Cid, as if the remark wasn't enough of a hint. The next five minutes consisted of Cid making condescending remarks about Noct, then he basically banned them all from hanging around until the repairs were done.

Gladio and Noct negotiated with Cindy about the cash problem since none of them had Gil- Most of them didn't know what one was either- They had to find a way to make some quick cash. By becoming temporary hunters. No serious complaints though, it would give the four of them some needed field practise aside from each other that is. Good old fashioned hunting, unpredictable and hardwork, compared to the usual sparring where everyone knows what's coming. Unfortunately, there's always the fact that Noct has an egotistical streak sometimes, not as much as Gladio but enough it can be detrimental.

"Noct!" Ignis shouted, kicking a dagger at the voretooth dragging Noctis away, Gladio finishing it off with one swift blow to it's head, once Noct's leg was out of the way. Prompto firing rounds at the last one to distract it from the commotion, also finished by a strong sweep of Gladio's broadsword.

"Thanks…" Noct grumbled, his sword disappearing with a faint crackle into the armiger, the ever present scowl on his face made him look like a child being told off.

Gladio clapped him on the back, knocking the air out of his lungs in the process. "Be more careful next time Princess. Can't have you bein' dragged off an' eaten before your wedding, if they don't kill you, Iggy will for ruining your trousers." It was meant to be comedic but Noct was having none of it and stormed off towards the next area when his phone rang.

It just so happened that there was someone missing, Cindy rang Noct to see if they would look for him, however she got his number. Of course, they wouldn't say no, Prompto certainly wouldn't anyway, neither would Ignis really. Not with Prompto being lovesick and Ignis being a gentleman. So after dispatching the voretooth's from the areas Cindy marked out, they began searching for where this Dave fellow could be, he was apparently hiding in a shack somewhere nearby.

"Hey Noct, what about over there?" Gladio pointed out the shack across the road… Surrounded by more creatures.

Noct just sighed and summoned his sword, glancing at Ignis and Prompto. "Let's get this over with, any bright ideas Ignis?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You see that windmill? If you warp there as a distraction, the three of us can dispatch them all from behind." With every word that left Ignis' mouth, Noct looked less and less impressed.

"So I gotta be the bait? Gotcha… Let's go."

As planned, Noct warped to the windmill and the group of voretooth were focused on trying to reach him, so Gladio swung his sword around to hit a few of them at a time, Prompto shot at their weak spots and Ignis took out a couple with his frostbound daggers. Noct decided to warp into one or two and link up with Prompto to hit them hard, simple yet effective and it earned him praise from Ignis.

Upon finding Dave, with his sprained ankle, Noct's mood was worsened by being told there was a larger creature for them to tackle. "Wanna call it a night, get some food and sleep before we hit it?"

"Sure, whatever- Wait- That mean we're… Camping?" Noct's face showed little more than sheer disappointment when Gladio smiled at him with 'that' smile, the one where it was certain His Majesty wouldn't be impressed. That didn't stop him from trying to pester Ignis into overruling but it was useless, they had no money for a pack of matches let alone a night in the caravan.

Not far from where Dave was holed up there was a haven, thankfully protected from the daemons by the light markings. Setting up camp was mainly left to the enthusiast. Gladio took responsibility for the tent, Ignis for the stove and whatever else he needed. Leaving Noct and Prompto the joyous task of lighting the fire and setting up the chairs.

As for dinner, Ignis didn't have much to work with. On the way to Hammerhead they were lucky enough to come by some herbs and veg that grew in places, some ingredients were packed just in case something like this happened but nothing extraordinary. The Adviser settled for making Keycatrich salad, not that Noct appreciated it much but it's that or go hungry for the night, Prompto on the other hand was ecstatic and wolfed it down.

"So much for an easy trip, eh?" Gladio said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Indeed, it's certainly not ideal but nevertheless, Prompto seems less affected than the rest of us." Ignis eyed the blonde with a small smile, the marksman instantly knew he didn't mean it in a harsh way and grinned back.

"Noct, lighten up buddy, we'll get you there on time! Just think of what you gotta look forward to! Like… Seeing Lady Luna and… Altissia! And all the new food!" Prompto started going on about things Noct should and could look forward to but nothing seemed to cheer him up. Not even the prospect of limited edition video games and comics.

Instead Noct set his plate on the table and turned to face his friends. "I'm going to bed. Gotta get enough sleep to fight that thing tomorrow. G'night."

Gladio mumbled something that sounded like 'Night', Prompto and Ignis just stayed silent and watched him go. "Think I might hit the hay too s'pose and talk to him. Night guys!" The livewire said after a minute or two, putting his plate and cutlery on the table to then disappear in the tent, leaving the older two in silence.

"What's up with Princess?" Gladio asked, his gaze settled on his partner but unfocused.

"I believe he's just stressed and anxious, understandably so, everything is bound to change after this trip. I suppose we all bear the same sentiment, don't you think?" Ignis moved to clear away the plates, taking Gladio's as he passed.

The Shield sighed and looked at the campfire. "Guess so. Any idea what we're gonna do tomorrow?"

"Well, after we complete our errands and assuming the car is repaired and road worthy, we should make for Galdin Quay. It isn't far from here. Then check when the ferry is due, you know the rest." Ignis spared a glance over his shoulder at Gladio and frowned. "You seem troubled, is everything alright?"

Gladio was silent for a few minutes, just thinking until Ignis rejoined him, cleaning his glasses as he waited. "Be pointless to lie wouldn't it?" He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat before continuing. "This morning I was thinking… Once Noct gets hitched, we're all gonna be too busy to hang out, I mean we were busy before but… Well y'know. I think of how much shit you used to do without even being the King's Adviser, you'll have way too much on your plate. I'll be following Noct around like a sheep twenty-four/seven. Prompto… I dunno what the kid's gonna do but he'll be lonely and Noct well, he'll be king and married, he'll have kids some day..."

"I see. If it's any consolation, King Regis hasn't stepped down yet and doesn't plan to until Noct is ready, we still have a little time for some fun and Prompto is quite good at photography, he'll be fine." Ignis kept his eyes on the floor, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt sleeves and Gladio started picking at his nails.

"It's not just that, Igs." Gladio bit his tongue to stop himself, his insecurities and worries threatening to flood through. He was so focused on keeping speech under tabs that he hadn't realised Ignis was kneeling in front of him, he flinched instinctively when warm hands touched his cheeks. Registering Ignis had taken off his gloves took a second but Gladio closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, large hands moved to cover Ignis', thumbs stroking the backs of his hands.

"Then what is it? I've told you time and again, you can confide in me, you needn't harbour things alone, you're not at fault for wanting help or a shoulder to lean on."

Gladio stifled a chuckle, opening his eyes to be met with the jade pair he adored, framed by the orange and yellow glow of the fire. "Keep that up 'n' you'll make me cry. Sometimes I wonder what I did to get so lucky… Y'know that?"

This time it was Ignis that chuckled, that smile of his making Gladio's world stand still, the smile reserved for him. "It seems we're at odds with that, I feel as though I'm the lucky one. You could have anyone in Lucis and yet, you chose me. I cannot help but feel privileged."

"Can't choose who I fall in love with, but I'm glad it was you. Even if you can be a heartless hardass sometimes. Iggy, can you promise me something?" He held Ignis' hands a little tighter, watching the others expression change and then nod in agreement. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid, don't ask why I just want you to swear. And… I'm serious when I say this, one day, I'm gonna put a ring on this finger."

Gladio traced a line across Ignis' ring finger, his expression soft and voice full of truth. "I promise." The Adviser said quietly, but loud enough the other could hear it. Gingerly he leaned forward and lightly kissed Gladio's forehead, another on the tip of his nose and a last one to his lips, this one full of promise that eased the Shield's mind.

It may seem silly to make such a promise, to think about these things so early on in the trip but there's never a wrong time to make a promise, nor a good time to think of the near future. Gladio always thought it was stupid to worry about trivial things like this in his youth but now he accepts it, knowing his worries mean he's taken time to properly think about the things that matter, even if they seem ridiculous at the time.


	3. Chapter 3

As per usual, Noct was the last to rise the next morning, groggy but in a considerably better mood than last night. Gladio on the other hand was in a foul mood, ordinarily he would've woken up with Ignis in his arms or asleep beside him, that or to him making coffee but this morning… He woke up to Prompto's snoring and Noct kicking him. At least the coffee was consistent.

"So, what's the plan Specs?" Noct asked sleepily, taking the mug of life giving liquid extended to him, and that was saying something because Noct wasn't overly fond of coffee. Much unlike Ignis who practically lived off of it.

"Quite simple. We finish off this little errand of ours, pay Cid and Cindy for repairing the car and be on our way, Galdin Quay is our next destination." Ignis said. Noct didn't seem to take that in but he nodded anyways, confident the Adviser would make sure things run smoothly with Gladio's help of course. From an outside perspective, one could describe the groups dynamic like an average family, two parents and two children, given the four of them were more like brothers.

Prompto soon came tumbling out of the tent, trying to pull his boot on and falling over in a spectacular manner that had even Ignis laughing ever so slightly. "Quit it! Can we go already!?" The blonde shouted, pouting as he stalked over to his seat and accepted a plate of food quietly.

Not ten minutes later the four of them were off to find the creature Dave was talking about, having cleared away their camping supplies, one of the many uses of the armiger. The area they were looking for was quite concealed, though not exactly what you would call a small piece of land either.

"So what're we after?" Noct questioned, it wasn't as though Dave told them what they were looking for.

Prompto yelped and fled behind Gladio and Ignis, "Maybe something like that?!" After a moment of observation he peeked around Gladio. "It doesn't look that dangerous, maybe it's friendly?"

"Move!" The Shield shoved the others to the side, out of the way of the incoming creature, it looked as though it was charging at them. Unfortunately for 'it', it was no match for Gladio's sword, at least not on it's own. With a grunt and an upwards strike from the Shield, it fell to the side heavily and kicked its legs in the air, trying to turn over onto its front. "Let's go! Iggy- What is this?"

Ignis stood back and thought, sifting through the countless bestiaries he'd read and memorised, snapping his fingers when he remembered. "It appears to be a Bloodhorn, though it may be contaminated by something else... If we break it's horns, we can dispose of it quickly with little risk."

"Yeah? And how the hell are we supposed to do that?!" Noct shouted from the other side of the beast, clearly distressed already.

"Noct- Use your broadsword- Prompto and I will move to the rear to strike, once you two break the appendages. Questions?" Ignis shot Noct a look, half expecting a snide remark or protest but he said nothing.

"Basically, don't fuck up Princess or we're gonna get skewered, got it?" Gladio huffed, Noct glaring at him but changing to his broadsword all the same, Ignis and Prompto moving to opposite sides until the others distracted the Bloodhorn. Almost on cue, the beast rose to its feet, enraged and confused it charged once again only to be blocked by Gladio's shield, taking the opportunity he and Noct attacked it's horns. A sickening _snap_ and they broke off, the Bloodhorn letting out a pained cry, cut short by a flurry gunshots and incoming daggers, followed by a thud as it fell to the ground, one last whimper escaped as it died.

Prompto and Ignis jogged over to regroup and sighed as the livewire looked at the slain Bloodhorn. "I felt kinda bad taking that thing down… Y'know?"

"Would you rather have been trampled or impaled?" Ignis quipped.

"Guess not, when I die, I wanna go out with a bang!" He mimicked an explosion and Ignis just rolled his eyes with a subtle smile. Noct swung an arm over the blonde's shoulders and ruffled his hair playfully, the four of them wandering back to Hammerhead with their errands completed. Hopefully Dave took the hint and limped to civilisation, coming back out to fetch him wasn't on the agenda.

Internally thanking the Gods, Noct and Prompto fawned over the newly repaired Regalia, without the layer of sand and dust, paired with the much needed fine tuning and service, she was certainly a sight to behold.

"Group picture! C'mon!" Prompto handed his camera over to Cindy, yanking Noct over to the car.

"Ignis, get your ass over here, if I gotta be in it, so do you." Gladio chided, coaxing a reluctant but defeated sigh from his boyfriend, thinking the idea was ridiculous but then remembering Prompto's reasoning.

After the tell tale _click_ of the shutter, Prompto was rushing to see how it looked, a giant grin on his face as he returned to show the others. Gladio pointed out Noct's squint with a devious grin, Ignis didn't know if he should laugh or die of embarrassment and Noct just looked at it fondly, as if it were an old memory rather than a picture from two minutes ago. Needless to say they all looked hilariously dishevelled and idiotic, but that was why it may be a precious memory for years to come.

"Hey Prince, would y'all mind making a delivery for me? It's on your way and it'll be real quick." Cindy questioned, Noct looked to Ignis for help and the latter couldn't help but roll his eyes a little.

"I believe it's the least we can do, where might the destination be?"

"In Longwythe, there's a motel, there'll be someone ready 'n' waitin' for y'all." She answered, closing the boot of the car with a smile. "Don't be strangers, ya hear? Ever need to fix up the old girl, come on back."

Prompto eventually got over his moment of half-consciousness, or better yet, the phase of not being completely aware of his surroundings, in which Noct thought it funny to tease the poor boy until he snapped out of it. Once that fiasco was over, they bid Cindy farewell and were on-route to Longwythe, Gladio kept teasing Prompto about his new love interest relentlessly the whole way.

Like Cindy said, as soon as they arrived outside the motel there was someone waiting by the front desk. Noct checked his watch just as Ignis tapped him on the shoulder. "Noct, now that the Regalia is repaired, perhaps you'd take the wheel."

Noctis snickered a little, doubting Ignis' sincerity in letting him touch the car let alone drive it, the look on the Adviser's face said otherwise. "Wait- You're serious? You're- Willingly- Letting me drive the car? Who are you, and what have you done with Ignis?" The Prince joked, appreciating the smile that rose onto Ignis' face, a welcome change from the semi-permanent scowl. "I'll leave the driving to you for now, I trust you more than myself- And I think Gladio would kill me if I broke the car again."

"Very well. Let me know when you're ready to depart." He said, taking a seat and flicking through god knows what on his phone.

The man that collected the delivery from the trunk came jogging back over, a letter in hand, "Excuse me, sir. There's a letter addressed to Meldacio, the head hunter should be around here somewhere, do y'all mind making one more delivery?" Noct just nodded and took the envelope, eye's landing on a familiar figure across the road.

"Fancy seein' you boys here, thanks for taking care o' that for me, you boys woulda made fine hunters." Dave said, looking genuinely thankful for their help.

"No problem, we uh- Got a letter or somethin' here for the head hunter, take it that's you?" Noct asked apprehensively, unsure if he was making an assumption or not but Dave took the envelope with a nod.

"Is indeed, thanks a bunch. I got one last favour to ask of you boys, if you don't mind that is."

"What is it?"

"'See us hunters wear tags, way t' remember and to identify us y'see. Well one of the hunters workin' a job 'round here's gone missin' and no-one's seen 'im for a while, you boys mind tracking him down and pickin' up his tags?" Dave said as he gestured to the tag's round his neck.

"How come they're so important? People forget who you are?"

"More like so no-one forgets who they were." Gladio cut in gravely. "Hunter's live dangerous lives, without tags they're just another body 'n' people can't give the families peace of mind."

Noct looked to the floor, Ignis practically studying the tags around Dave's neck with a solemn expression, Prompto hummed in thought and realisation while Gladio grimaced at the thought. "We'll help, gotta do what we can right? Give families some peace…" Noct eventually said, Dave smiling gratefully with a nod of thanks.

"So any ideas where to look first? Guy could be anywhere." Prompto said quietly. The four of them sat or stood outside the Crow's Nest.

Automatically three of them looked at Ignis, who of which looked at each of them in turn wide-eyed, rolling his eyes with a sigh. "Honestly you're all hopeless. First, we should gather information about the area, likely sourced from the local tipster. Then we can consult our map, marking the appropriate details and finding the last place the hunter was seen."

Without arguments or protests, because everyone knew better than to question Ignis, Gladio went in search of the local know-it-all, Prompto and Noct simply played King's Knight- A failed attempt or two at goading Ignis to join- While said man was going through his notebook for the nth time.

"Iggy, can I have the map?" Gladio asked from the doorway, accepting the map held towards him and returning to the tipster.

"Hey Iggy- How come you guys don't have cute pet names for each other?" Prompto questioned, a subtle smirk on his lips and even Noct had to cough to cover his chuckle.

Ignis exhaled sharply and his gaze flicked to the blonde. "Because the notion is undesired. I for one am content with my given name or the… Nicknames, you three have imposed, Gladio seems to share the sentiment. Besides that, would you really be comfortable with it? I certainly wouldn't be."

"Guess not, I can see your point." Was the only answer he received, the little twinkle in those blue eyes said this conversation wasn't over, merely postponed.

Not a minute later did Gladio re-emerge from the diner, staring at the map with interest. "Right, I marked out where the guy was last seen, we can start there right?" He said, pointing to the map point, Ignis looked around to decipher where they were and which way they had to go before they set off, noting memorable landmarks like curiously shaped trees and rock formations.

"Should be around here…Hey, hold up a sec, there's tracks over here, looks like he was dragged off. Put up a fight though… Any idea what it was?" Gladio said, holding an arm out to stop Noct stepping on the trail.

Ignis peered around Gladio and examined the prints, rising with an affirmative nod. "A pack of Voretooth I imagine."

"Wait- Are we really gonna follow it? I don't wanna get eaten today, thanks." Noct grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's nothing we can't handle Princess, there'll be like ten max."

Noct groaned and huffed half-heartedly, following Gladio as opposed to being left behind. He didn't have far to walk though, just behind a clump of large boulders one could hear the sounds of scuffling and low growls.

"Tread carefully, we have the element of surprise for now." Ignis warned, mainly aimed at Gladio but he couldn't help being heavy footed due to his size.

Heeding Ignis' words, the four of them crept closer Noct warped to the rocks on the other side to get their attention, bait once again but better prepared this time. This time however, Prompto used his Gravisphere to clump the pack together, Ignis and Noct combined their elemancy to quickly finish them off. Gladio had an easy run this time but obviously felt left out and unjustly useless. He did however find what they were looking for among scraps of clothes and an abandoned, half-eaten boot.

"Got it. Looks like our guy weren't too lucky… 'Least we got the tags." Gladio jingled them to emphasise his point and they began the journey back to Dave.

The hunter was still in the same spot, petting his dog until he spotted the four of them, then he rose expectant and hopeful. "Boys look like you seen a ghost, but found the tags I see, poor sap didn't stand a chance hm? Damn shame, he was a good hunter, I'll hand 'em over to his missus 'n' hope it'll give her some closure."

"Glad we could help…" Noct said, the guilt apparent in his voice, even though there was little they could have done with the hunter already gone.

"Can I count on you boys to pick up any tags you come across? Be a real help."

"Of course." Ignis responded. Gladio looked as though he understood all too well how it felt to find out a loved one had died, Noct and Ignis knew his mother had passed when he was young while on a mission outside the Wall, Iris was too young to remember her.

"Thanks a lot boys, see you around, by the way, congrats on the weddin' Prince." Dave said as he waved them off, Noct blushed but nodded in thanks.

"Well then, Noct, are you ready?" Ignis asked, glancing at Noct as they hopped in the car.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The Prince answered with forced excitement that Ignis saw through easily but said nothing. As easily as that, they were finally off to Galdin Quay with hopes that there'd be no more hiccups to side track them.

A while later, Ignis had barely parked the car before Noct and Prompto were practically leaping out their seats to look at the view of the beach. When the car was stationary the pair of them almost literally did jump out of the car, scrambling to the fence by the arms cart. Gladio bumped his hip against Ignis', putting him off balance for a moment before he playfully punched the Shield's upper arm, sending him a quizzical look but getting no enlightenment.

Prompto was snapping pictures left, right and centre, even managing to catch the ever elusive Ignis in a few, Gladio dragging him into the shot a couple of times. Noct was quite the poser, heeding Prompto's hints and prompts for poses. Lastly another group picture in front of the restaurant.

That was where they met a man they were unknowingly doomed to be encountering for the foreseeable future. Walking out of the restaurant, more waltzing than walking, swaying his arms carelessly. A rather flamboyant dress sense compared to what the group were used to seeing, too. A mess of reddish-violet hair, amber eyes and scruffy looking stubble; pair that with the trench coat, red scarf and pinstripe trousers; you've got yourself the definition of flamboyant.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck." He said, an accent on par with Ignis', though his voice deeper and ever so slightly less refined.

"Are we?" Noct said rather defensively.

"The boats bring you here."

"What about 'em?" Prompto piped up, Gladio moving in from of the small man, almost shielding him from the stranger.

"Well, they'll not take you forth." The man said, turning to face the direction of the docks, scratching his head idly. Noct stepped forward with Gladio, Ignis staying alert but passive, merely staring at the stranger with that analytical gaze. Prompto had retreated fully behind Gladio at this point.

"And what's your story?" Noct asked, though it was abundantly clear he didn't care much for the reply.

The man turned around once again and began walking between the group. "I'm an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship. The ceasefire's getting us nowhere." He turned quickly and tossed something in Noct's direction, the Prince flinched but Gladio caught the offending item.

"What's this? Some sort of souvenir?"

Prompto rushed over to see, mild fascination on his face as he glanced at the coin in Gladio's hand. "They make those?"

"What? No." Noct hissed lowly, the blonde looking from Noct to the stranger again. Gladio didn't shift his gaze at all, prepared for any threat that may present itself, Ignis equally ready all the while just staring in silence.

"Consider it your allowance."

Gladio stepped in front of Noct and Prompto, the coin still clutched in his hand as the younger two retreated slightly. "Yeah, and who's _allowing_ us?"

The man threw his arms open, a smile on his face but it wasn't overly pleasant to see, it sent a chill down Ignis' spine as he looked on. "A man of no consequence." Was the last thing he said, his arms falling back to his sides as he turned on his heel and stalked away.

"You believe what that guy said about the port being closed?" Prompto asked when they were certain the self-proclaimed 'man of no consequence' was out of earshot.

"I'm skeptical, though I won't discount the possibility." Ignis chimed in, walking in the direction of the port and they all followed.

"How 'bout we just check it out for ourselves?" Gladio added.

Unfortunately, it appears the stranger was correct, there were no boats scheduled for arrival any time soon. Ignis stood reading the board as Noct and Prompto sat on the dock, sulking almost as they looked out on the ocean. Gladio situated himself beside Ignis, discussing something the other two couldn't quite hear but they weren't sure they wanted to listen, Gladio could be _very_ inappropriate at times.

That was when the man on the bench decided to make himself known. To the absolute dismay of at least three members of the party.

"According to my sources, the empire, giving strict orders not to let any vessels leave the docks of Altissia. Real shame if you were later you your own wedding, right, Prince Noctis? Name's Dino, by the way. Pleasure." The man, now known as Dino, had a voice that made Ignis want to deafen himself, even Gladio seemed to grit his teeth and bear it. "The crown prince of Lucis, bounty hunting in his fancy car. Surely you didn't think it'd go unnoticed- at least not by this reporter? Lucky for you, this reporter has integrity. If you wanna remain incognito, I'll respect your wish… In exchange for a favour."

Noct looked less than impressed, more so than Ignis and Gladio combined but at least he tried to hide it, unlike Ignis who was openly glaring. "What do you want?"

"Hey, I knew you'd come around! Lemme see you map." Dino said, seeming very energetic considering he was openly blackmailing the Prince of Lucis. Noct just held out his hand and Ignis relinquished the map, Dino taking it and marking something. "Marked where you need to go on your map. All you gotta do is find me some rough gemstones- like this one." He paused again and showed them what to look for, a violet coloured gemstone. "Do this, and your ship'll come in. Don't, and the papers'll run you outta town. Capisce?"

Noct agreed half-heartedly and they walked back up to the restaurant, the feeling of being used wasn't one they were accustomed to and frankly none of them appreciated it. Being blackmailed by a reporter- one none of them except Prompto seemed to like- wasn't on anyone's bucket list.

About an hour later, they returned with a gemstone but it wasn't worth being nearly crushed by a giant bird. The ferry wouldn't be in until tomorrow according to Dino, Ignis was reluctant to trust the words of such a man but he had little choice, Gladio had to sweet talk him to stop him muttering curses under his breath. Prompto found it hilarious that some as uptight and professional as the Adviser would be reduced to grumbling profanities, just because he doesn't like someone.

That only left the choice of where to stay for the night, it was either camping or stay at the room available in the restaurant, albeit expensive but far better than being dirty and sweaty the next morning. With the choice left with Noct, of course they were staying in the room, he hated camping unless it was the only option, as in the very last resort. Despite Gladio loving- no adoring- camping, even he was happy with spending a night in a bed with a shower instead of a sleeping back and a river or lake to wash up in. Prompto and Ignis were mutually amicable with either option but it was no question which they would prefer.

"Hey! Let's play a game! Y'know to pass the time, it's a bit early to go to sleep." Prompto squeaked from his chair, perking up excitedly. "C'mon! It'll be fun! We can play… Truth or dare! Or maybe… Never have I ever!"

Gladio peered at him from over his book and actually considered the idea, knowing it was bound to be a disaster. "Wait till Iggy's outta the shower, he's the mom after all, but I'm down with it."

Noct glanced around and then turned back to his phone, tapping frantically on the screen. "Mamma Ignis has the last say, Prom. I'm up for it too though so, he's overruled anyways, we got any drinks? It's so much more fun when everyone's drinking."

"Dude. Can we even get Ignis to drink something other than Ebony?" Prompto asked, his nose screwed up as he thought about it. "Does he know you call him that by the way? 'Cause I'm ninety-nine percent sure he'd skin you if he did." He added jokingly.

"If anyone can get Iggy to drink, it's Gladio. Whaddya say big guy, up for a challenge?"

"You're on. Gimme five, I'll pick up something from the bar, get me an open can of Ebony ready and act normal." Gladio had a mischievous glint in his eye that Noct surmised would get him a run-in his Ignis' foot by the end of the night. Even so, he found the can Ignis had been working on earlier- thankfully unfinished- and set it down near Gladio's chair, returning to his chair to carry on the game of King's Knight.

Gladio returned five minutes later with a couple of bottle under his arm, the one in his hand smaller but Noct could guess it was going in to coffee. "What's that?"

"A little something that should blend in with the coffee, he won't even notice." Gladio shot the pair a grin and a thumbs up, just managing to hide the other bottles under the table when the bathroom door opened, Ignis emerging looking nervous at the unusually calm room.

"You're all very quiet." He said wearily, eyeing them all with that studying gaze of his, taking a sip from the can Gladio placed on the nightstand, right where he left it originally. If he noticed an offending odor or flavour, he didn't make it known at all, that put Gladio at temporary ease. Temporary because his boyfriend could be unpredictable when pranked, especially if said prank involves alcohol of some kind.

Prompto shifted in his seat restlessly, eventually opting to ask his impending question. "Iggy, y'know you love us?"

"I knew there was something going on. What is it?" Ignis asked, though he looked like he was regretting coming out of the bathroom at all, looking to Gladio for help but he found none in the way the other smiled at him.

"Can we play a game? Y'know pass the time… Lighten the mood…" The blonde trailed off and his grin widened a little when Ignis took another sip and stared at the can as though offended.

"That depends what you had in mind… I'm not totally averse to games."

Prompto hummed and put on his best thinking face, glancing at Noct for a split second. "I was thinking something like Never have I ever... Noct and Gladio are in."

Ignis pursed his lips as he pieced things together, a little more delayed than usual but not so much it's noticeable. "I fear as though you're already playing a game-" He set down the can and pushed Gladio forward, pulling the empty bottle out from behind him with a victorious smirk. "- I'm not so opposed to fun that you need to sway my decision with alcohol, you should know most of all, Gladio."

Gladio hunched forward and smiled apologetically at Ignis. "The kids wanted to play with drinks, you'd have said no if you didn't already have one…" Open affection as ordinarily a no-go, agreed upon by both Gladio and Ignis, but the Shield was in the mood to test the limits tonight. Boldly he twisted to wrap his arms around Ignis' waist, somehow managing to swivel back round and plant the other on his lap, awaiting the probable scolding. That never came. Instead Ignis made himself comfortable.

"Woo-hoo! Let's play! Okay- Rules! If you've done it, you gotta take a shot. Got it?" Prompto seemed to be giddy with anticipation, Noct moved his chair to settle beside him and dug out the glasses and bottles from under the table, ignoring Ignis' judgement.

"Okay! Never have I ever, kissed a girl." Prompto half-expected no-one to drink this round, but Ignis did. "Wait- What? When?!"

Gladio shared the sentiment and pinched at Ignis' sides, forcing him to twitch. "I fail to believe you of all people haven't experimented." The Adviser said, aimed at Gladio but he said nothing, merely huffing into Ignis' shoulder.

"My turn! Never have I ever… Burnt toast." Noct looked at Prompto in an instant, both Gladio and Prompto emptied their glasses this time.

"It was one time! I was busy… Anyway! Never have I ever kissed a guy." Gladio caught himself out on that one obviously but brought Prompto and Ignis down with him, earning the blonde curious looks.

"Alright… Never have I ever lost a bet." Ignis felt victorious when the other three all had to drink to that, Gladio poking his side once again in retaliation.

"Now it's personal! Never have I ever checked out one of my friends!" Ignis and Gladio looked at each other for a moment but it did count, the real surprise was Noct. "Dude. Really? Who?"

"None of your business. Never have I ever ogled Cindy." Noct grinned innocently at Prompto who cursed him from behind his glass.

"Never have I ever sang the chocobo song." Gladio couldn't help but laugh heartily at Prompto's despair, he was being singled out and already feeling dizzy.

"Hm… Never have I ever sang in the shower." Once again, Ignis triumphed when the others emptied another glass. The second bottle had been opened now and Ignis removed his glasses, setting them on the table.

"Never ha-ve I ever… Stared at Iggy's ass." Prompto was starting to slur his words but he still grinned goofily at Gladio and Noct drinking, enjoying the utter shock on Ignis' face.

"Don't fucking ask… Never have I ever had sex." It answered Prompto's earlier question at least, bring the demise of Ignis and Gladio with it, but Noct knew that when he said it.

"Never have I ever thought about having sex." Gladio seemed to enjoy taking others down with him, in this case everyone. Prompto ended up falling back into his chair, snoring loudly, Noct not looking far behind him. This game was turning odd and unnecessary.

"Never have I ever felt the need to go to bed now." Ignis was clearly hinting that it was bedtime and Noct complied, after a drink, standing up and falling face first onto the bed.

"That went as expected, if not a little better, Prom didn't last long enough to ask the weird shit." Gladio said with a dopey grin, the alcohol was getting to his head but it wasn't bad really. It seemed like Ignis had enough to let go a little, turning himself around to straddle Gladio's hips.

"I'm actually quite surprised you haven't kissed a woman, do tell." Ignis murmured close to his ear, resting his head on the broad shoulder.

"I knew I weren't straight from the moment I saw you and I know now, the straightest thing about you is your splits, like seriously." Gladio hushed his voice to a low whisper, now that Ignis was close enough.

The Adviser sat up and looked Gladio in the eye, green eyes darkened a little and cheeks pink, the Shield couldn't help but appreciate the man in his lap, dishevelled hair and all. "Once upon a time, I was unsure where my preferences lie, now it's all to obvious."

Gladio himself didn't look much better than the hot mess that was Ignis, but he was always a rugged mess as opposed to the latter. Get you a guy that can do both, eh?

"I propose, we call it a night, or else I'm in the mood to make all the wrong choices." Ignis whispered, unintentionally making Gladio's mind wander like his hands wanted to. "I know what you're thinking, Gladio. Come now, there'll be time for that another day."

With a defeated groan, Gladio saw fit to carry Ignis to bed, the other clung to him like a koala anyways. "Least I get to sleep next to you tonight, I can't hung dumb and dumber, plus Noct kicks me in his sleep."

Ignis let out a content sigh, nuzzling into Gladio as he started to drift off, for once rather easily. "Iggy?" The Shield whispered, running his fingers through sandy locks and Ignis hummed in question. "I love you." In response, the smaller man kissed Gladio's stubble ridden neck lightly, making his way up to peck his lips affectionately.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Gladio woke up Ignis was nowhere to be seen but he could hear the shower running, Prompto and Noct still very much asleep and likely to be for some time, he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and groaned when he read the time. It was only 6:17, earlier than he usually got up for sure, though it appeared Ignis hadn't been up long either, the spot he slept in was still quite warm. That being said, Gladio was very reluctant to move because it was so warm, he grabbed the pillow Ignis had used and hugged it to his chest, just staring at the ceiling in thought.

"Ah, you're awake, my apologies if I woke you up." Gladio glanced over at the bathroom, Ignis stood in the doorway looking far too awake this early, with his hair done and fully dressed just made Gladio feel lazy.

"Nah, started gettin' colder without you, plus Prince Charmless' snoring woke me up." He said, nodding at Noct, currently sprawled out in the other bed.

Ignis threw his towel in the bag of laundry, picking up his phone and glasses from the nightstand. "I'm going to see about the ferry and perhaps pick up a paper, do you need anything?"

"How can you be this productive this early? Like- I don't even wanna get outta bed yet- But you're always up this early… Do you actually sleep or are you a vampire?" Gladio asked, masking his sarcasm with seriousness, he meant it as a joke though. "I'm kidding, Igs, I'll make sure the kids are up so text me when you're on your way back, yeah?"

"But of course. I strongly advise making Prompto shower though…" Ignis retorted, eyeing the sleeping blonde fondly but hazphadly, likely referring to the amount of dirt that accumulated on the young man somehow.

Once Ignis was gone and Gladio was left to his own devices, his thoughts became festered with 'what ifs'. So he opted for remembering last night and although things could have been worse, so much worse if Prompto wasn't a lightweight, the soft look on Ignis' face combined with the alcohol induced blush and composed yet needy mood, made for fond memories. Even if they also lead to… Interesting thoughts, not unwelcome but definitely not appropriate right now.

Rather than lay around forever, Gladio decided to hop in the shower while Noct and Prompto were still asleep. Hopefully by the time he was done they'd be awake but it was wishful thinking, Prompto maybe but the Prince of Naps was another ordeal entirely, if Ignis- Sometimes literally, more often than not- Dragging the man out of bed was anything to adhere to.

Gladio jumped when frantic knocking came at the door, instinctively putting his fists up but it was just that, reminding himself there was no cause for alarm because Ignis locked the door behind him. "Gladio! Hurry up I need to pee!" Came Prompto's whining from the otherside, a thud meant he must've headbutted the door.

"Gimme a sec! I'm sure you can hold it! Hey- Wake Noct up for me!" The Shield shouted back, hearing receding footsteps and then a startled scream from Noct. Better Prompto than Gladio, Noct gets real sassy if anyone but Ignis or Prompto wakes him up.

Clean, showered, dressed and fully awake, Gladio exited the bathroom and within seconds Prompto darted in. Noct looking pissed off to say the least but half-awake, which was a good sign in the long run. He sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily, Prompto returned from the bathroom as Noct actually stood up and stood by the window, the pair of them looked ready to fall back asleep. It took the Prince a moment to realise Ignis wasn't there, after doing a brief scan of the room.

"Where's Specs?" He asked, wandering to the window mindlessly, as though he'd find the answer outside.

"Should be back any minute now." Gladio replied. His phone had gone off a few moments ago, a message from Ignis saying as such. At that, Prompto plopped into one of the chairs and started a King's Knight game, both Gladio and Noct just looked out to the ocean, half-hopeful any news would be good.

But it was quite the opposite if Ignis' face was anything to go by when he returned, paper in hand and a grim expression, mixed between indifference, sadness and frustration, maybe. Gladio was the first to go over but Ignis' attention was focused solely on Noct.

"What's that look for?" Noctis asked, wondering if he actually wanted to know once he said it. Rather than grace him with an answer, Ignis turned to face Gladio who reached for the paper.

"It's in all the papers." Ignis voice sounded just as solemn as his face looked, a horrible sinking sensation started in Noct's stomach.

"What is?"

Prompto started reading the paper over Gladio's arm, sheer disbelief on his face. "Insomnia, falls?"

Noct couldn't even contain his gasp, horror stricken and shocked at the same time but the same sense of disbelief ran through him, it couldn't possibly be true, or so he thought. "Wha? This your idea of a joke?"

"I need you to calm down so I can explain." Ignis said, sounding as level-headed as he could, a futile attempt at breaking the tension that was making itself known. Noct, hardly able to contain his emotions at this point, stomped over to his Adviser, looking at him accusingly even though he knew there was no way Ignis would pull a prank like this.

"I'm as calm as I'm gonna get!" He exclaimed, the anger finally breaching the barrier that was his speech filter, Noct didn't tend to sound angry unless he meant it. Or unless it was too overwhelming, currently for instance.

Ignis sighed and tried avoiding Noct's gaze, "There was an attack. The imperial army has taken the Crown City."

"'As treaty room temper flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared, the king was found… Dead.'" Gladio cut in, quoting to article and Noct rushed to see it for himself, face contorted somewhere between 'about to cry' and 'about to scream'. Prompto stood frozen as the others conversed, Ignis shook his head as though trying to rid himself of the news, the damage had already been done however, to all of them, there were implications.

"No, wait, hold on…"

"We had no way of knowing…" Ignis started, moving away a little before Noct's barrage of questions.

"What? Knowing what?" He pleaded, eyes glazed and tears threatening to fall, though he managed to contain them, keeping himself together as he waited for the inevitable reply.

"That the signing was last night, that Insomnia…" Ignis started again, actively avoiding all eye contact with any of them, Noct cutting in to his explanation.

"But that wedding! Altissia!" Noct's voice had started to rise unintentionally, Ignis turning to look at him directly.

"I know, that was the plan. Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?"

"Lies…" That was all Noct could say right now, to try and convince himself it wasn't true, that this was just a nightmare. That he would wake up back in Insomnia,in his apartment, Ignis in the kitchen as usual before school, Prompto calling him to find out what the after-school plans were, Gladio threatening to deck him if he skipped training again.

Prompto picked at the already fraying seams of his gloves anxiously, "If only." Was all he said.

Gladio- Who had been reading the paper- growled and looked to Ignis. "What else do we know?" As if the man had all the answers in the world, but even the ever informative Ignis was stuck, a simple shake of his head in reply. "Then we can't be sure until we see it with our own eyes."

The younger blonde turned around then. "And that means we go back to Insomnia." He said, something they were all thinking but unwilling to say.

"Might not be safe for us there." Ignis chimed in.

"Might not be safe for us here."

Gladio hummed and looked to Noct for a moment, now sitting in a chair staring at the floor blankly. "Turn back?"

There was a minute of silence while Noct thought about it, taking all the safety considerations and throwing them out the window. "Yeah."

It took awhile for them to actually set out again, packing in complete silence and even driving to the bridge in silence until Noct asked what they were going to do about the blockade. It seemed as though Ignis knew where to go, somewhere apparently safer for them to view the city from, even if it wasn't inside but the blockade was manned by imperials. Better not worsen the day by getting themselves caught, it was doubtful that the Crown Prince and his retinue would go unnoticed.

Along the way to the hill there were imperial MT's on guard, though thankfully one of the four was clear minded enough to suggest a stealthy approach, taking them all out at the same time might be quicker but it would also cause a stir. The last thing any of them wanted was to be surrounded by the enemy.

It took a little longer than ideal but they were safely at the top of the hill, overlooking Insomnia and it was then no-one dared speak, all accept the radio on Prompto's phone however. Smoke was still billowing from various places in the city, buildings collapsed and entire areas just demolished. It wasn't a great view from the hill but they could see something, of course the four of them wished it were just fake news but now they could actually see it, it was surprising that none of them crumbled then and there. Most of all Noct, who had lost his father, his kingdom and apparently his life according to the radio.

Noct gritted his teeth as it was announced that he and Luna had perished alongside the King. Not caring the rain was seeping through his clothes, not giving the oncoming shivers the time of day, the only thing on his mind was how much of a betrayal it had been. Not just the fact Regis hadn't told him about the signing, but that he didn't disclosed that Luna was in Insomnia, too.

Prompto went to turn the radio off but Gladio startled him when he shouted, "Keep it on!" The poor boy fumbled with his phone and ended up dropping it.

"Don't bother!" Noct shouted and Prompto froze like a deer in headlights. Ignis kneeled down to pick up the briefly forgotten device, handing it back to the blonde while keeping his eyes on his own screen, hoping for anything to give them further clarity or some sort of reprieve. Gladio was staring at his phone, likely awaiting news of his family, on the contrary to Prompto and Ignis.

Just then Noct's phone rang, apparently the Marshal, his nickname had never been so appropriate, Cor the Immortal. Ignis had heard many names for the man, including but not limited to; Cor the Hardass and Cor the Emotionless, amusing at the time unless said man caught you saying one. Gladio was a victim more often than not, being forced to do additional laps or reps depending on Cor's mood that day. In fact, Ignis could only recall seeing a glimpse of a smile once, that was when he'd kicked a dagger into Gladio's leg by accident one day, the Marshal found it slightly amusing where Ignis and Gladio did not.

"What did the Marshal have to say?" Ignis enquired, noticing how Noct's attitude and body language changed subtly, from pacing angrily to staring out at the city in anguish, distraught may be a better word for it.

"Said he'd be in Hammerhead."

Gladio clenched his fist as he put down his phone, clearly frustrated, but calming himself before facing Noct. "And the King?" He asked apprehensively. When Noct didn't reply, the three of them knew what it meant, the news was true and if the King was dead then… It implied his Shield was, too. No good and honourable Shield would abandon his King, even if ordered to, Clarus was one such man and Gladio knew that, so he also knew his father didn't make it.

His only hope now was to try and find out if there were any refugees, and if so, where they were headed, so he could find Iris. She- Aside from Ignis, Noct and Prompto- Was all he had left. On the other hand, Prompto wasn't close with his foster parents, he'd never mentioned them in passing on deliberately, but he too would mourn for them. After all, they did take him in and give him a home, perhaps not the best upbringing since they were mostly absent but they were still his family, as much as the others were his friends. Ignis, Noct and Gladio were aware that the Adviser wasn't at all close with his uncle, even so, it had to have hurt to lose him.

The road to Hammerhead seemed longer than it really was, the deafening silence was beginning to bear down on the group, there were things that needed to be discussed but no-one was willing to start the conversation. It was only a matter of time before someone cracked, likely Noct or Prompto, for all their virtues and talents, they weren't adept at keeping their feelings under tabs.

Arriving at the garage wasn't much better, even Cindy's lightheartedness was dampened a little, she tried to keep her smiles up but seeing the boys look so depressed wasn't helping at all. Cid offered a little insight into the inner workings of the King's mind, the boys being aware that he'd accompanied Regis on his own travels of Lucis.

"Crystal and the King's ring- What they been after all along…" The old man said knowingly, toying with the wrench in his hand.

"So all talk of peace was merely a pretext."

Noct refused to look up from the floor, just thinking and holding the pieces of himself together. "They played my father for a fool."

"Don't kid yourself. Reggie wasn't born yesterday. Lucis got dealt a losin' hand, and your old man played it the best he could. He saw this comin' a mile away, and he wasn't gonna go down without a fight." Cid's words seemed to spark something in Noct, he looked up half-surprised at what he was hearing. "In the end, though… Well, it just wasn't enough. You need something else. You talk to Cor." He said, placing the wrench on the stack of papers, appearing as though he too couldn't believe the news. "I can't even remember the last time I saw Reggie. Feels like a lifetime ago."

Cid stood up and glanced at them all in turn, hobbling out with a hand on his lower back. Noct turned his gaze to the picture beside the papers, one of his fathers own retinue, like Noct he had three friends with him. Clarus, Cor and Cid. Noct had Gladio, Ignis and Prompto. There were startling resemblances between father and son sometimes, Ignis could see it, Gladio could see it and Cor could see it. So could Cid, given he seemed to be hard on the prince, he meant well by it.

"So… What do we do now?" Prompto said quietly, unsure if now is the time to ask.

Noct remained silent, as did Gladio but Ignis seemed able and willing to move forward. "We should rendezvous with the Marshal. Once everyone is willing to continue."

"What's the point? The entire reason we were going to Altissia is for me to marry Luna, as part of the goddamned treaty!" Noct pointed out rather forcefully. Ignis pursed his lips and sighed in defeat, Gladio spared him a sympathetic glance but said nothing.

"Noct. The best thing we can do is move forward. If the Marshal cannot sway you then so be it, we will discontinue on your word but as it stands there is more at stake than you realise." Ignis adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms, waiting for the inevitable burst from Noct but instead Gladio stood up beside him.

"I'm with Iggy. Cor might be able to tell us what to do next, we can't just stand around feeling sorry for ourselves." He growled, a tad more aggressively than necessary.

"'Course you would side with Ignis." Noct seemed to be provoking Gladio, unintentionally or not, it wasn't wise nor what any of them needed.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean? 'Cause he's right? Yeah, I did side with Ignis, 'cause he's the only one thinking about what we're gonna do-"

"You always side with him! Has it ever occurred to you, you side with Ignis 'cause he's your boyfriend?"

"Enough! Both of you, before this gets out of hand. Now, clearly, the situation is not ideal at all and this may sound insensitive as it stands, but you have to accept there are to be more consequences if we stand around bickering like children." Ignis snapped. Prompto bit his lip in an attempt to stifle his cries, not only had they lost their home but his friends were at each other's throats.

Noct groaned and scratched the back of his neck, pacing a little in thought. "Let's just- Go find Cor and… Figure it out from there." He reasoned, sparing no thought to an apology. That being said, they all piled into the car and Ignis drove to the next destination, apparently Cor moved on from Hammerhead pretty quickly. Fortunately they made it to the outpost with no problems, opting to rest before asking Monica a few questions, it was her idea to rest up anyways, something about Cor having a big job for them to do.

While Prompto and Noct were talking at one end of the caravan, Gladio and Ignis sat outside in silence, it wasn't entirely uncomfortable but there was definitely some things that needed discussing. Certainly seemed the younger two were in deep conversation about something or other.

"Igs, you look like you wanna say something, what's up?" Gladio mumbled, cautious in case one of the others could hear him, it was unlikely but better safe than sorry.

Ignis sat there quietly, picking at a thread on his jeans. "I just wanted to ask how you're doing, in light of recent events… I won't pry if you don't want to talk about it."

"I'm just worried. Today a lot of things were put into perspective for me. Things could go to shit anytime, I could lose anyone and… I dunno if I can handle much more of it. If I lose Iris or you… I dunno what I'm gonna do. I lose Noct, I failed my duty. Iggy… I'm scared." Confessing that seemed to relieve the Shield a little, but there was more he was unwilling to say.

"I… Cannot say I fully understand. However, if there's anything I can do to help ease your burdens, you know you can ask anything of me." Ignis was at a loss for once, unsure of what he could do to console Gladio, aside from keep himself together for the rest of them to lean on. "Perhaps, it's wise we all have an early night. I don't mean to act as though I'm oblivious or uncaring of your plight but… I loathe to admit I'm at a loss on what to do."

"Iggy, I'm grateful you try, honestly and I love you for it. Guess you're right though. We'll make it through somehow, the pain ain't gonna go away but it'll get easier, if I find Iris I'll feel a lot better. Noct just needs some time to calm down." Gladio rose and patted Ignis on the shoulder, ruffling his hair enough to mess it up tremendously, smirking as he went inside. "C'mon, we can share the couch, dumb and dumber can have the bed."


End file.
